1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for forming patterns and a method for manufacturing a magnetic memory device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As high-speed and low power consumption electronic devices may be demanded, semiconductor memory devices that may be used therein may need to have fast read/write operation and low operating voltage characteristics. Magnetic memory devices may have, for example, high-speed and/or non-volatile characteristics.